


Best friends to the rescue!

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angella is a good mom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), F/F, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), protective glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: He opened the bandage and placed it over the wound. "I'll warn you... it will scar." He was expecting sad looks but the girl just smirked at him. The doctor gave her a confused look.She shruged nonchalantly. "Scars are cool, girls like 'em." She winked at Glimmer.The princess blushed and nodded solemnly. "We do." She giggled.He just laughed with them, not knowing what else to do.-OR-Adora gets hurt on the battlefeild but don't worry, she's okay. :)
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer if you squint - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Best friends to the rescue!

Adora went down _hard_ from a smackdown from one of Entrapta’s robots. The sword of She-Ra skittered across the ground away from her body. She made no move to get it, seeing as she passed out from the pain.

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, deciding without communicating who would go after what: Glimmer flickered and teleported over to the sword, while Bow rushed to kneel beside Adora. 

"Adora!" He shook her shoulder to see if she would wake up.

She blinked slowly and looked up confused. Adora groaned.

"My head. I don't feel so good." She said as soon as she lurched forward and emptied the contents of her stomach. Lucky Bow had moved to her side and was not in the fire zone. 

He started to pat her back. 

Glimmer popped back to her best friends with the sword and saw what was going on. "Poor Adora. But we really need to get out of here now if we don't want to get caught. I heard someone coming! They could tell Catra we're here. We gotta go now!"

Bow looked up at her then at Adora who was pale and sweaty. "Okay, you have to teleport us out of here."

Glimmer nodded and touched Adora and Bow and blinked them out of the Fright Zone. A mission failed. Not that it was their fault, they couldn't have known Entrapta would have brought out her robots to hurt them.

Adora groaned again at the movement through space from the Fright Zone to Brightmoon; motion sickness making her nauseous once more.

Bow got up and got a bucket from a storage closet not far from her room, she emptied what was left in her stomach and whimpered.

"Are you okay, Adora?" Glimmer asked sitting down beside her friend. She looked pale. Sweat was slick across her face and she was shivering. Glimmer patted Adora's back in comfort.

Adora groaned and set the bucket Bow got her on the floor. "I've been better." She whined and wiped her clammy forehead. She felt her head split open when she was thrown by the horde bots. It was throbbing erratically. 

"You want to see if I can get you some pain killers?" Glimmer asked gently, still rubbing her back

Adora nodded and leaned back on the couch she was sitting on with her best friends, eyes closing. "Anything to make this horrible pain go away." She rubbed her temples in a circular motion.

Glimmer nodded and poofed out of the room. 

Bow took Glimmer's place and continued to rub Adora's back. She groaned at the feeling and bent forward to throw up in the bucket once again.

Bow looked at his friend in concern. "It's possible you have a concussion."

"We'll check it out later, I just need to rest for now." Adora set the bucket back on the floor. Bow nodded.

Glimmer poofed back and went right to her friends. "Here you go, 'Dora." Glimmer murmured as she held the pills and glass of water and handed them to her friend. Adora took the pills, eagerly waiting for her headache to go away. 

"I gotta sleep now guys." Her eyes were drooping from pure exhaustion.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other, exchanging a look of pity for their friend; knowing that they needed to get her to the castle doctor to check out her head wound. "Um, Adora." Bow started gently. "You need to stay awake for now, you need to get that wound looked at."

Adora groaned loudly, lolling her head from side to side. Not liking the idea of moving, her head protesting just at the _thought_ of getting up from this comfy couch. "Can't the doctor come over _here_?" She whined.

"I'm so sorry, Adora. But you'll need to go over there, the medical supplies are there and it's cleaner so you don't get an infection." Glimmer said softly, rubbing Adora's knee.

Adora whined and pouted again, but she reluctantly complied. Shakily standing up on wobbly legs. She swayed for a second before Glimmer and Bow both grabbed an arm and slung it over their shoulder. The trip to the medical wing of the castile was fairly short. Adora almost tripped over her two feet and nearly brought her best friends with her.

But they made it unscathed and they called for the doctor that was on call. "Hello? It's Princess Glimmer!" She didn't even think; she just used her title to get what she needed for her best friend.

The doctor looked up sharply from the stack of paperwork he was filling out for the Queen. He got up and went to the trio of kids standing in the doorway of his office. "What seems to be the problem?" He studied the princess; nothing seemed to be wrong with her, so he moved his eyes to the archer, he seemed fine as well. But the blond in the middle had blood on her clothes and in her hair. A head wound to be sure. 

"Bring her to the bed over here." He told them. "I believe she's going to need stitches." He murmured. Gently prodding the area around the wound. The girl hissed and jerked away from his touch. "Sorry." He said as he went to grab his suture kit. He looked over to the princess and her friend. "I'm sorry, but you two are going to have to sit over there." He pointed over to the chairs across the room. 

The girl looked at him with shimmering eyes, filling with tears. "Can't Glimmer stay?" She pouted. He looked at her for a long minute before sighing and nodding. "But not you." He pointed at the archer. He pouted too but did as he asked.

The doctor washed his hands and put some rubber gloves on with a _smack_ that had the girl flinching. He apologized again. 

The stitches didn't take as long as he thought. The wound was about four inches long above her eyebrow and she was going to have a scar. He sighed as he continued working the girl making whimpering sounds every time the needle entered her skin. He noticed the princess holding her hand and squeezing it every so often. He smiled softly, he's known the princess since he started his job, he knew how hard it was for the girl to make friends.

"And done!" He said as he cut the piece of string. "I just need to get some healing cream for you to take home. You'll need to rub it over the wound every night until it heals. And you will need some bandages also. Let me go get one for you for you to wear right now." He went to the drawer of supplies he kept in the room and rummaged around for them. _Ah, there you are._ He thought to himself.

He opened the bandage and placed it over the wound. "I'll warn you... it will scar." He was expecting sad looks but the girl just smirked at him. He gave her a confused look.

She shruged nonchalantly. "Scars are cool, girls like 'em." She winked at Glimmer.

The princess blushed and nodded solemnly. "We do." She giggled.

He just laughed with them, not knowing what else to do.

"Alright, I think we're done here. You can go back to your room to get some rest now, I think you are _all_ exausted." He swung his eyes over to where Bow was sitting; his head was slumped over his shoulder, he was snoring and... _was that drool?_

He laughed quietly to himself. He held his hand out for Adora to grab onto so she wouldn't fall over. "Thank you, Doctor." She slurred. _Yup, she's beat,_ He thought.

Glimmer grabbed Adora's arm and led her over to Bow and she shook him awake. He yelped and shook his head as if to wake himself. "C'mon, Bow. We're good to go." The boy nodded and stood up and took Adora's other arm to steady her. 

The trip back to Adora's room was almost the same as the first one. When they got back they went to Adora's bed and just collapsed, passing out as soon as their head hit a solid object. 

"G'night, guys." Adora slurred and cuddled into Glimmer.

"Night." They echoed back. Glimmer put an arm around Adora's waist. 

* * *

Angella was doing her nightly round of checking on the kids and what she found melted her heart. They were snuggled up together so tightly that she didn't know which leg or arm belonged to which kid. 

She noticed the bandage above Adora's eyebrow. She was going to ask about that in the morning, she promised to herself.

She noticed that they were not covered so she went to the storage closet and tucked them up. 

Angella kissed them each on the forehead carefull of the wound on Adora's. "Good night, my sweet angles." She whispered lovingly.

She walked back to the door and turned the light and closed the door gently. 


End file.
